Third Time's the Charm
by cutiepiepaige817
Summary: This story is kinda a follow up to City of Ashes. Pretend City of Glass and the rest of the books don't exist. Jace sorta asks Clary to run away with him and so in this story Jace already failed at asking Clary to run away with him twice, this is his third time. Enjoy! One-Shot. Unless people review enough.


**Okay, so first TMI story and it's a song-fic. BTW first song-fic to so go easy on me. So this story is kinda a follow up to City of Ashes. Pretend City of Glass and the rest of the books don't exist. Jace sorta asks Clary to run away with him and so in this story Jace already failed at asking Clary to run away with him twice, this is his third time. Based on the song Anywhere by Evanescence. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own anything but the plot, blahblahblah.**

**Third Time's the Charm**

**Chapter 1:**

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand_

Jace climbed the Institute stairs to Clary's room. It has been torture for him, everyday for 2 months now he had to acted "brotherly" to Clary. He would have succeeded if the word brother had any meaning because to him it didn't. He had already asked Clary to run away with him twice and this was his third time. Jace knew that it was useless but there was this small part of him that couldn't help but hope. He couldn't keep pretending that he was Clary's brother when at night all he could think and dream was the life he could've had with Clary. Jace already reached Clary's door and he knocked three times. He waited outside the door and hoped Clary was in her room. She was because when she opened the door, her hair was a bird's nest. This made sense to Jace since it was about 2 in the morning.

"Jace! What are you doing here? I swear if there is a demon attack right now I will walk up to that thing and teach him not to mess with a half-asleep girl that is_ SUPER _grumpy right now." Clary said half shocked, half annoyed.

Jace smiled, no one could make him smile like Clary, even if she looked like she was about to ripped someone's head off.

"Sorry Clary, but this really can't wait. I really need to talk to you, can I come in?" Jace told Clary nicely.

Clary's face went from fuming to straight out shocked. Jace for the past two months never apologized and certainly _never _asked for permission. So all Clary could do was nod and let Jace in. For a few minutes Jace looked around Clary's room like he's never seen it which was false since he has probably been in here 50 times. After an awkward silence Jace finally turned to Clary unsure about what to say to her and where to start. Clary noticed this and decided she should obviously speak first.

"So, what is so important that you had to come in here at 2 o'clock in the morning?"

Jace sighed, "I-I'm gonna ask one more time Clary. Run away with me. Don't you want to be with me? To forget all this and just be free?"

"Of course I want to be with you, but we can't Jace! We're family! It's disgusting!" Clary practically screamed at Jace.

"Not to me. To me you're Clary_ Fray_ and I'm Jace _Wayland. _So run away with me, we'll figure everything out, live anywhere you want, and we'll be _happy_!" Jace replied calmly.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

This time Clary sighed, "Jace-"

She got cut off because in a split second Jace was kissing her. Clary was about to wrap her arms around Jace's neck when Jace himself pulled away.

"Run away with me and you can kiss me all you want." Jace bargained, smirking.

Clary sighed again and thought about it for once. She would be leaving so many people behind. She would be leaving her mom, Luke, Simon –oh, Simon, her best friend since childhood, the Simon that was in love with her, could she really leave him? Clary would also be leaving Isabelle behind and dare she say – think – it, Magnus, and Alec, the person she was pretty sure was gay. So, basically, she was leaving all of her friends and family behind, but maybe she could start a new one with Jace. Maybe if she really did run away with him they could have that happily ever after that every book, romance movie, and fairytale spoke of. The happily ever after she spent her whole life dreaming about.

Clary looked at Jace and nodded. Jace was stunned to say the least. He didn't think Clary would say yes, that he would spend the rest of his life in love with his sister while she probably forgot about him. Jace gathered Clary in a bear hug.

"We leave tonight. Don't tell anyone, no note or any clue about where we are. Nothing they could track us with. Pack your things and meet me up at the greenhouse." Jace whispered into her ear and left before she had time to even open her mouth.

_**Time Skip**_

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_

Clary arrived at the greenhouse to find a packed up Jace waiting for her while twirling his stele in his hand. When Jace saw Clary he smiled and almost dropped his stele. He walked over to Clary and handed her his stele.

"We're gonna need a Portal so work your magic." Jace told Clary still smiling.

Clary looked down at the stele and then back at Jace and asked, "Where to?"

"Anywhere as long as you're there I don't care. But somewhere far, where no one knows who we are there." Jace replied softly.

Clary thought for a moment and then she knew. She always wanted to live near water, where she could paint the horizon anytime she wanted to. Clary drew the rune and slowly the bricks of the greenhouse wall slowly fell away replaced by a shimmering door.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason_

For what felt like half an hour but was only a few seconds, she thought back to the words that Jace told her. "_We leave tonight. Don't tell anyone, no note or any clue about where we are. Nothing they could track us with. Pack your things and meet me up at the greenhouse_." Could they really do this? Could they really leave everything behind? They're family? Friends? The answer was simple. Yes, they could they'll make new friends, make a new family that was all their own.

Jace and Clary stepped through the Portal.

Being a shadow hunter Jace wasn't that could with places in the mortal world. So when they first stepped through the portal, Jace had to look around for a few minutes before realizing they were in Florida. Miami, Florida to be exact.

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you_

Jace smiled and looked at Clary. She had a face that said _"Maybe we shouldn't have done this."_

So Jace, upon seeing her distressed face embraced her and told her, "Hey, look at me. Forget the shadow hunting life. We have a new one. You're safe now. We can love each other without being stared at so stop looking behind your back like Alec and Isabelle are gonna come and kill us. No one's left to stop us."

"Where are we gonna live Jace we don't have money and we're only sixteen, we can't exactly find a job that easily." Clary asked worried.

"Money isn't a problem, I've collect a few thing while being a shadow hunter and I brought them. I'm sure they're worth plenty in the mortal world." Jace said encouragingly, but slyly.

Clary smiled, they could do this. She and Jace could live a new life, no shadow hunting, no demon, and no downworlders. Just she and Jace, nothing else.

**I know I kinda left out a bit about Valentine but he couldn't exactly fit in this story. Like it? Hate it? Reviews make me happy! R&R**

**-cutiepiepaige817**


End file.
